


Fundy’s Piss

by kORREs



Category: mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kORREs/pseuds/kORREs
Summary: This is satire. I do not endorse Furry slander or Fundy slander.
Kudos: 8





	Fundy’s Piss

Fundy.

Fundy was sitting in the gutters of the local sewer way. The rain was pouring like tears of Jesus. Fundy’a foxy pelt was freezing in the harsh rain. 

“Y/N, i know it’s hard to live in here, but we have to do this before the rain subsides’” he tells you in a sweet voice. Fundy smelled like sewage and cocaine. It was comforting, in a way.

“ Its okay, we’ll get out of here together”. You stroke Fundy’s damp, bushy tail and slowly fall into a cold sleep, hugging him by your side.

-

“Y/N, wake up!” 

“What the fuck.”

By the time you wake up, it is already summer and you are in a hospital bed. Did you hibernate?

“You have been in a coma for the last 5 years.” 

You stare at Fundy. Or at least, who you remembered him to be. You take a closer look at the man. This is not who you had remembered. This was not the soft, foxy, cocaine scented person from before. This was the furry from the Kpop discord server.

“Bryan, what the hell?”

Bryan looked you in the eyes. He was in a gray wolf fursuit, his green eyes shining in the sun were almost emerald-like. Bryan proceeded to take off his hat, then his fursuit.

“Maybe I’ll just piss on the floor”.

The person in the fursuit, the person who called themselves Bryan on the Kpop server, had a piss kink! the pure shock and fear sent you into a relapse, and six years later your heart stopped beating. 

-

As you enter the gates of heaven, you see someone sitting beside a willow tree. 

“F-Fundy?” 

“Hello, Y/N”. 

You and Fundy live happily ever after and piss in each others mouths.


End file.
